Fluch der Karibik Junior
by Mimmy
Summary: Ich habs geschafft, es geht! WEITER !Ok, äh, es geht um Jacks und Norris Kindheit und Jugend bis zu dem was sie im Film geworden sind...es kommen schöne Chaps, es kommen traurige, daramtische Chaps...lustige Chaps.....die Story is halt wie das Leben is!
1. Frühe Schicksale!

Disclaimer: Nix misch! Klar soweit?????  
  
Fluch der Karibik Junior  
  
Ronja Sparrow--- Jacks Mutter Agatha Norrington----- Angelos Mutter Angelo Norrington----- (Commodore) Norrington Jack------- Ok- schwierig- Jack Sparrow  
  
Chap1  
  
Diese Story--- tja, ich weis selbst net ob sie jetzt gut, kindisch kitschig oder einfach nur total blöd is---- na ja, was solls denn, vielleicht mag einer von euch sie ja.........*g*  
  
Eines schönen Tages irgendwo in England.....:  
  
"Guten morgen, Miss Sparrow, sie sind etwas spät dran!" Mürrisch und überheblich begrüßte Agatha Norrington, eine hochfeine Miss, ihre Hausdame, die gleichzeitig ihr Kindermädchen war.  
  
Ronja Sparrow machte einen Knicks und entschuldigte sich.  
  
"Ich werde jetzt zu meiner Freundin, Gräfin von Cambridge gehen, ich wünsche das Haus nach meiner Rückkehr in einem äußerst guten Zustand vorzufinden," mit diesen Worten verließ Miss Norrington die vornehme Villa.  
  
Erleichtert atmete Ronja auf, endlich, endlich war diese Frau, die sie verabscheute wie keine zweite, aus dem Haus gegangen.  
  
Jeden morgen fragte sie sich aufs neue, warum sie eigentlich hier arbeitete, es gab viele Stellen, die sie hätte bekommen können, mit ihren Qualitäten! Doch jeden morgen, fand sie auch die gleiche Antwort: Jack!  
  
Norringtons zahlten ihr einen hohen Lohn, daher brachte sie dieses Opfer.  
  
Sie liebte ihren Sohn über alles in der Welt, ja, Jack würde zu einem vernünftigen jungen Mann heranwachsen, er würde irgendwann die Schule besuchen können und vielleicht könnte er sogar zur Marine kommen- das wünschte sie sich- ihr Sohn sollte eine vernünftige ehrenwerte Person werden.  
  
Doch es gab viele Probleme mit Jack, er war anders als die anderen Kinder, die Ronja kennen gelernt hatte und doch liebte sie nur Jack---  
  
Das einzige was sie eigentlich wollte, war, dass es ihm später besser gehen würde, als es ihr heute ging!  
  
Dann ging sie über den langen Korridor . ____________________________________________________________________________ __________  
  
Um Angelo, der noch oben in seinem Zimmer mit dem Hauslehrer die Bücher studierte, nicht darauf aufmerksam zu machen, dass sie nicht alleine gekommen war, schlich Ronja zu der Putzkammer.  
  
"Du kannst jetzt rauskommen, Liebling. Aber sei leise, Angelo ist oben."  
  
Vorsichtig kletterte ein Junge, etwa zwölf Jahre alt, aus der Kammer in welcher Besen, Staubwedel, Schrubber und alles Mögliche sonst noch aufbewahrt wurden.  
  
Er hatte schwarze Haare, die wild zerzaust seinen Kopf schmückten, er war etwas schmächtig für sein Alter, aber dafür war er sehr selbst bewusst.  
  
" Ah- soll ich dir was helfen Mutsch?," fragte er leise. "Nein brauchst du nicht, geh in den Garten und spiel etwas!", antwortete sie.  
  
Sofort öffnete Jack die große gläserne Türe, durch welche er in den Garten gelangen konnte. Er überlegte, was er nun tun könnte--- na ja, eigentlich gab es da nicht viel.  
  
Angelo, sein absoluter Lieblingsfeind, war noch oben in seinem Zimmer, mh - er hätte sich gerne mit ihm geprügelt- so lange bis er heulend zu seiner Mutter gerannt wäre.  
  
Oh- ja, Angelo Norrington nervte ihn. Normalerweise war Jack nicht nachtragend, aber dass dieser Norrington ihn verpetzt hatte, nur weil er sich das Boot des Bürgermeisters ohne Erlaubnis geborgt hatte, würde er ihm nie verzeihen.  
  
Er würde sich rächen.  
  
Ja, nun wusste er was er machen konnte: Einen Racheplan schmieden.  
  
Einige Stunden später......  
  
Puh, nun war das Haus aber wohl glänzend und spiegelnd sauber. Hochzufrieden setzte sich Miss Sparrow auf die Haupttreppe, als sie plötzlich zwei Stimmen aus den oberen Zimmern hörte. Oh nein, dass waren Mr. Alcrin und Angelo, sie schienen für heute mit der Schule fertig zu sein.  
  
Schnell rannte Ronja los, um Jack bescheid zu sagen, dass er sich nun ruhig und unauffällig irgendwo im Garten verstecken sollte, doch als sie hinaus ging und nach ihm rief, konnte sie ihn nirgends entdecken.  
  
Sie wollte ihn suchen gehen, doch da drang von hinten Angelos stimme in ihr Ohr:" Miss Sparrow, ist Jack in unserem Hause gewesen?", arrogant zog er beide Augenbrauen hoch.  
  
Ronja blickte auf den Boden:" Nein, warum?" Angelo ging um sie herum und musterte sie: "Nun- es fehlen 2 Degen und mehrere Bücher- um genau zu sein, Bücher über die abscheulichsten Wesen unserer Zeit!"  
  
Miss Sparrow schnaubte und kochte innerlich vor Wut, dieser kleine Pimpf! Was bildete er sich eigentlich ein- so mit ihr zu reden? Aber sie durfte ja nichts sagen- sonst hätte man ihr gekündigt.  
  
Ruhig und gelassen, ging sie weiter auf Norrington ein:" Welche Wesen bitte sind das?"  
  
Gespielt lachte Angelo auf:" Piraten natürlich, was oder wer denn sonst? - Mh- nunja, ich fürchte meine Mutter hat vergessen es euch zu sagen, ich werde kommenden Montag, mit einem englischen Kriegsschiff das Land verlassen."  
  
Er machte eine gebieterische Pause, um dann fortzufahren:" Wir fahren in die Karibik, zu einem Fleckchen Erde namens Port Royal . Ich werde dort alles lernen, und eine, so bin ich mir sicher, wahnsinnig gute Karriere hinzulegen."  
  
Diese Arroganz- Ronja war wütend, wie konnte das sein? Ihr Jack war viel besser informiert über Seefahrt, und Kampf, er hatte Talent, vielleicht sogar genug Talent um eines Tages Captain eines Schiffes der Britischen Flotte zu werden. Angelo Norrington- nein- sie schüttelte den Kopf- der war nun wirklich nicht dafür geeignet.  
  
Doch dann hielt sie inne--- warum eigentlich nicht? Weil es kein ehrlicher Job war? Weil es gefährlich war? Sollten dass wirklich die Gründe dafür sein, dass sie ihrem Sohn seinen Herzenswunsch abschlug?  
  
Nein- sie fasste einen Entschluss: Sie würde Jack nachgeben, sie würde ihn dass tun lassen, was er für richtig hielt, er sollte sein Leben leben.  
  
Etwas später.......  
  
Hah- Jack lachte sich innerlich kaputt darüber! Er stand auf einer Leiter, und konnte dadurch in Angelos Zimmer schauen.  
  
Die Rache war ihm bestens gelungen.  
  
Immer wieder musste er sich Norringtons Gesicht vorstellen, wie er die Augen aufgerissen hatte, und wie ihm sein Unterkiefer fast auf die Knie gefallen wäre, als er sein mit Schlamm, und Sand bedecktes Bett- nein- Zimmer gesehen hatte.  
  
Dieser Triumph tat Jack gut, er liebte es andere Leute zu ärgern, zu bedrohen und seine Späßchen mit ihnen zu machen, aber wenn er Angelo einen gelungenen Streich gespielt hatte, war er immer besonders zufrieden mit sich.  
  
Als es Abend war, und die Kirchenglocke 18 Uhr läutete, drückte Miss Sparrow, Norrington einen Schrubber und einen Putzlumpen in die Hand und meinte, dass sie jetzt Feierabend hätte.  
  
So musste Norrington, der protestierte, was Ronja aber wenig interessierte, sein Zimmer alleine putzen.  
  
Die Sparrows machten sich auf den Heimweg, in ihre kleine Bude aus Lehm und Sandstein. Doch an diesem Abend sollte sich etwas ändern- Ronja wusste es, und auch Jack war es etwas anders zu Mute als sonst.  
  
Sie gingen nicht den gleichen Weg wie sonst- sie gingen zum Strand. Als sie dort angekommen waren setzten sie sich in den Sand..  
  
Dann begann Ronja: "Jack ich möchte mit dir über etwas reden." Sie sah ihren Sohn an, und wusste sofort dass er gerade das falsche dachte.  
  
"Nein, Jack, nicht über die Sache mit Angelo- dass ist mir egal! Jack du hast den Wunsch geäußert Pirat zu werden- schon als kleines Kind- möchtest du dass immer noch????"  
  
So- das is Chap 1- hoffe man konnte so n bissl den Durchblick behalten!!!! 


	2. Joho a pirates life for Jack!

Disclaimer: Alles nicht meins-oder doch??????  
  
So-@ Megchen danke dass du auch diese Story gelesen hast. Ich hoffe du liest auch Chap 2 und hoffe vor allem dass es dir gefällt! Ok- dann mal los.  
  
Chap 2------- Joho- a pirateslife for Jack........!  
  
Verdattert starrte Jack wortlos seine Mutter an.  
  
Er hatte sich schon damit abgefunden, dass er wohl sein Leben lang eine Landratte bliebe und damit, dass er wahrscheinlich als ein Diener- oder besser gesagt als Sklave bei irgendeiner reichen, arroganten Familie enden würde.  
  
Aber jetzt? Konnte es wirklich sein, dass seine Mutter ihre Meinung geändert hatte?  
  
Ronja riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken: "Jack? ",fragte sie. "Ja,--äh- ja, natürlich", antwortete er.  
  
"Also, du weist, dass ich mich nie so recht dafür begeistern konnte, die Vorstellung, dass du kriminell wirst und man dich jagen wird , um dich irgendwo zu hängen oder auf irgendeine andere Art umzubringen war so schrecklich für mich. Weist du?"  
  
Jack wusste nicht so genau was er jetzt sagen sollte, ja- es war gefährlich ein Pirat zu sein, aber er konnte sich nichts schöneres vorstellen, als die unendliche Freiheit der See ein Leben lang zu genießen.  
  
Doch er war neugierig, es musste doch mehr dahinter stecken, dass seine Mutter ihn jetzt das tun lies, was er für richtig hielt.  
  
"Mutsch, warum? Warum darf ich das tun?", fragte er mit größter Vorsicht, nicht dass seine Mutter ihre Meinung am Ende wieder ändern würde.  
  
Sie sah ihn an und schien für einen Moment lang aus der Welt weggetreten zu sein: " Das Leben ist ungerecht Jack! Die reichen bekommen durch ihr vieles Geld alles was sie wollen aber wir Armen bleiben immer arm. Verstehst du?"  
  
Jack überlegte noch einen Moment, bevor er den Kopf schüttelte und ein:" Nein!", zur Antwort gab. "Was genau meinst du damit Mum?"  
  
"Angelo Norrington, er wird nächste Woche auf ein Schiff der Navy gehen. Doch steht ihm das wirklich zu? - Nein- nein Jack das stünde dir zu! Angelo kann nichts mit Schiffen anfangen, er ist nur durch Korruption zur Marine gekommen, nicht wegen seiner Fähigkeiten!"  
  
Jack blickte Ronja in die Augen, auch er wusste, dass sich Norrington wenig für Marine und all das interessierte, dass einzige was Angelo wollte war Macht! Macht über andere Personen. Jack verabscheute solche Menschen.  
  
"Wenn ich Pirat bin, dann wird es uns gut gehen Mutsch, dann werde ich dir kostbare Schätze von meinen Reisen mitbringen und......"  
  
Ronja unterbrach ihn:" So einfach ist das auch alles nicht mein Junge, außerdem müssen wir erst ein Schiff finden, Piratenschiffe segeln die Gewässer unseres Hoheitsgebietes nur sehr ,sehr selten, und noch seltener kommt es vor, das ein Schiff in die Nähe des Hafens kommt, geschweige denn in ihn einläuft."  
  
"Aber irgendwann wird ein Schiff kommen, ein großes mächtiges Schiff, mit einer prächtigen Bugzier. Seine weisen Segel werden im Wind flattern und ich werde an Bord sein. Ich glaube ganz fest daran!", meinte Jack zuversichtlich und ein wenig schwärmerisch zu seiner Mutter.  
  
Ronja lächelte, sie war froh, dass sie sich dazu entschlossen hatte, ihrem Sohn nun doch seinen sehnlichsten Wunsch zu erfüllen, Jack war so glücklich.... das war die Hauptsache.  
  
Als Jack an diesem Abend in seiner Hängematte eingeschlafen war, setzte Ronja sich auf einen Hocker und sah lange und nachdenklich auf ihren schlafenden Sohn.  
  
Jack war stark, er würde es schaffen. Er hatte schon immer gewusst was er wollte.  
  
Ja- ihr Sohn würde Pirat werden- und sie würde stolz darauf sein!  
  
Doch plötzlich verdunkelte sich ihr Gesicht, wenn Jack auf ein Schiff ginge, würde er sie verlassen- und ob oder wann er wieder zurück käme, würde sie nicht wissen.  
  
Vielleicht würde er ja auch nie mehr zurück kommen.  
  
Wieder blickte sie auf Jack, schon bald hatte sie einen Entschluss gefasst: Sie würde ab jetzt, Tag wie Nacht, für Jack da sein. Sie würde bei Norringtons kündigen, irgendwie würden Jack und sie es schon schaffen......  
  
Am nächsten Tag.......  
  
"Miss Sparrow, sollten sie noch einmal zu spät kommen, wird das gewaltige Konsequenzen für sie haben, ist das klar?", meinte Agatha Norrington motzig und arrogant zu Ronja.  
  
Miss Norrington, welche wohl auf eine Entschuldigung zu warten schien, während sie Ronja verächtlich anblickte wusste nicht wie ihr geschah.....  
  
Ronja stemmte beide Arme in die Hüften, klimperte mit den Augen und sprach dann in einem gespielt freundlichen ton:" Das glaube ich nicht meine liebe Miss Norrington", sie hielt inne, bevor sie in einem tiefen Ton und mit gehobener Stimme weiter sprach:" Ich KÜNDIGE!"  
  
Danach machte sie auf dem Absatz kehrt und ging aus der Prächtig geschmückten Türe hinaus- ein letztes mal!  
  
Sie war froh, dass sie diese schreckliche Frau, welche sie nach dem ausgesprochenen nur entsetzt und verwundert ansah, endlich los war--- Agatha hatte ihr nun nichts mehr zu befehlen.....  
  
Fröhlich und auf seltsame Art befreit, ging Ronja wieder nach Hause, wo Jack noch immer friedlich schlief.....  
  
Dann warf sie einen Blick in ihre Haushaltskasse, dieser stimmte sie hocherfreut und erstaunt zugleich!  
  
Dass würde ja----- mindestens ein halbes Jahr reichen, wenn sie sparsam damit umginge......  
  
Doch heute würde sie sich und Jack etwas richtig feines kochen- darum beschloss sie einkaufen zu gehen.....  
  
So, chap 2! Hoffe man konnte es ertragen *g* Bis dann Mal! 


	3. Tragische Verwechslung !

Disclaimer: Nicht mir.......  
  
@ Megchen: Danke für dein Review! Wir Norringtons müssen zusammenhalten *g* Ok---- also in welchem Chap Norri dann was netter wird-ah- N.I.D! Aber er wird's!  
  
Ok los geht's  
  
Chap 3  
  
Langsam und nachdenklich ging Ronja eine der vielen Gassen ihres Städtchens entlang, als sie plötzlich Stimmen und lautes Geschrei hörte, dann hallten Schüsse durch die Luft.  
  
Doch auf einmal war es wieder friedlich und ruhig, Miss Sparrow ging weiter ihres Weges, doch wenige Zeit später, wurde sie fast überrannt. Eine junge Frau drängte sie bei Seite.........  
  
Währenddessen...........  
  
Heulend stand Miss Norrington an einem der Kais.  
  
Ihr Sohn war nun auf dem Schiff. Auf dem Schiff, welches ihn weit fort mitnehmen würde. Nach Port Royal, einer Festung in der Karibik  
  
Die Segel wurden gerade gesetzt und Agatha winkte Angelo, der an der Reling stand und in die Tiefe sah, mit ihrem völlig durchnässten Taschentuch zu.  
  
Nun war es endgültig soweit, der Anker des Schiffes wurde gelichtet, und nach etwa einer Stunde war es dann ganz am Horizont verschwunden.....  
  
Wieder zurück zu Ronja.....  
  
Ronja hatte die Frau erkannt, sie war vor ein paar Tagen eines Diebstahls überführt worden und sollte nun auf dem Marktplatz an den Pranger gestellt werden.....  
  
Früher hätte Miss Sparrow versucht sie aufzuhalten, doch nun lies sie Sie ungehindert flüchten..........  
  
Ronja hörte auf einmal, dass jemand hinter ihr angerannt kam, als sie sich gerade umdrehen wollte, hörte sie einen Knall, eine Sekunde später ging sie zu Boden....  
  
In einiger Entfernung.........  
  
"Das war gute Arbeit, Seaman!" "Ja ich muss zugeben, dass ich schon beinahe nicht mehr daran geglaubt hatte, dass wir sie kriegen werden. Was machen wir jetzt mit ihr?", fragend sah Methiew Seaman seinen Partner an.  
  
"Ich weis nicht, am besten ist, wir bringen sie erst mal zurück ins Gefängnis!"  
  
Da dies nun beschlossene Sache war, gingen sie zu der vermeintlichen Diebin hin, doch als sie sich ihr genähert hatten, bemerkten sie, dass es nicht Veronika Fernadesz, sondern Ronja Sparrow war.  
  
Erschrocken sahen sich die beiden Männer an, sie hatten eine Unschuldige angeschossen.... aus Angst vor dem Ärger, den dieses Geschehnis wohl mit sich bringen würde, machten sie kehrt.  
  
Zuerst hatte Methiew ihr helfen wollen, sie atmete noch- also lebte sie.... doch dann überredete ihn Scouls schnell hier zu verschwinden, irgendjemand würde Ronja schon finden- in der nächsten Zeit- so war er sich sicher.  
  
Bei Sparrows zu Hause.....  
  
Jack, der gerade aufgewacht war, warf einen Blick aus dem Fenster, aus welchem er direkt auf das Meer sehen konnte.  
  
In einiger Entfernung, sah er ein Schiff auf den Hafen Kurs halten, es sah nicht aus wie eines von der Navy... nein, wenn ihn nicht alles täuschte war dies ein Piratenschiff....  
  
Jack hoffte, dass es in den Hafen einlaufen würde, schnell zog er sich an, um dann wenige Augenblicke später aus dem Haus heraus in Richtung Hafen zu laufen.  
  
Doch als er dort angekommen war, zerschlugen sich seine Hoffnungen, das Schiff, welches er gesehen hatte, hatte eine ganz andere Richtung eingeschlagen, als er sich erhofft hatte.  
  
Traurig und Niedergeschlagen machte sich Jack auf den Heimweg. Immer wieder kickte er einen kleinen Stein vor sich her.....  
  
In einer Kneipe.....  
  
Methiew war sich bewusst darüber geworden, dass er etwas falsches getan hatte, als er Ronja auf der Straße liegen lies.  
  
Aber zurück gehen- das traute er sich auch nicht, darum beschloss er sich in der nächst besten Kneipe mit einer ordentlichen Menge Brandy die Kante zu geben.  
  
Immer wieder starrte er in den Kerzenschein und in dass immer leerer werdende Glas vor sich, er hoffte, dass jemand Miss Sparrow noch früh genug gefunden hatte.....  
  
Zurück zu Jack  
  
Zu Hause angekommen, bemerkte Jack, dass seine Mutter noch immer nicht zurückgekehrt war, darum beschloss er sie zu suchen...  
  
Als erstes ging er zu der Villa von Norringtons, schon bald kam Agatha, welche immer noch heftig schluchzte hinaus.  
  
Unhöflich fragte sie, was Jack von ihr wolle, seine Mutter habe gekündigt. Als sie ausgesprochen hatte, lies sie Jack einfach vor verschlossener Türe stehen....  
  
Dieser war verwundert darüber, dass seine Mutter gekündigt hatte, doch dann besann er sich wieder darauf sie zu suchen.....  
  
Fortwährend kickte er den kleinen Stein vor sich her, als er an einer der Stiegen, die an fast jedem Haus zu finden waren vorbeiging, bekam er einen Schock.  
  
Eine Frau, mit schwarzen langen Haaren und lilanem Gewand, war hervorgesprungen und hielt ihm ein Messer an die Kehle.  
  
Jack wusste nicht was er tun sollte, doch da merkte er, dass auch schon von ihm abgelassen wurde......  
  
"Oh- sorry Kleiner, ich dachte du wärst so ein verdammter, dreckiger Soldat, entschuldige. Hast du vielleicht einen gesehen?", meinte die Frau. " Einen was gesehen?", fragte Jack etwas irritiert, der Schreck saß ihm immer noch in den Knochen.  
  
Die Frau verdrehte die Augen:" Einen Soldaten!!!!" " nein, ich habe keine Wachen gesehen", antwortete Jack, "Warum suchst du welche?", wollte er dann wissen.  
  
"Naja, ich bin ausgebrochen- auf der Flucht so zu sagen." Sie grinste. "Mein Name ist Veronika Fernadesz, ich bin ein portugiesischer Spion, da ich kein Geld besaß, habe ich hier etwas gestohlen. Doch nun entschuldige mich, ich muss weiter", meinte Veronika, und lies Jack einfach stehen.  
  
Jack suchte weiter, er ging bis zum Marktplatz, dort bog er dann in eine der vielen kleinen Gässchen- die man auch als Schleichwege bezeichnen konnte, ein.  
  
Als er einige Meter gegangen war, sah er den Stein, mit welchem er spielte, in einer Pfütze liegen. In einer Pfütze aus ---------- Blut !!! Jack blickte sich hastig um, dann sah er die Ursache.  
  
Keine zwei Meter entfernt von ihm, lag ein Mensch auf dem Boden, es war unschwer zu erkennen, dass es sich dabei um seine Mutter handelte.  
  
Ihre langen gelockten Haare und dass rote Kopftuch, waren einfach nicht zu übersehen...  
  
"Oh Gott- nein!!!", entfuhr es Jack, der mit dem schlimmsten rechnete. Schnell kniete er sich vor seine Mutter, sanft hob er ihren Kopf etwas an.  
  
"Mutsch?", fragte er leise. Ronja öffnete schwach die Augen. "Jack!", er meinte einen Anflug eines Lächelns auf ihren Lippen gesehen zu haben.  
  
Doch dann viel Ronjas Kopf in Jacks Armen zur Seite, und sie schloss ihre Augen ein letztes, endgültiges mal.  
  
"Mum?.................Mum?", Tränen stiegen in Jacks Augen. " Mum!!!! Neihahaein!", Jack saß auf der Straße und heulte. Wie lange konnte er selbst nicht sagen.  
  
Alles was um ihn herum passierte registrierte er gar nicht. Er war so von Trauer und Kälte umgeben, dass er nicht einmal bemerkt hatte, dass jemand hinzugekommen war....  
  
Sinthia Sparrow hatte selber noch nicht richtig begreifen können was mit ihrer Schwester passiert war.  
  
Als ein netter älterer Herr sie darauf hinwies, dass ihr Neffe neben der toten Ronja in der Klöngelchesgasse läge, machte sie sich sofort auf um nach zu sehen ob dies wirklich der Fall sei.  
  
Vorsichtig legte sie ihre Hand auf Jack Schulter. Trotz ihrer vorsichtigen, zaghaften Berührung, erschreckte Jack so sehr, dass er es vermochte, mit einer Armbewegung seine Tante auf den boden zu befördern.  
  
Sinthia rappelte sich schnell wieder auf , sie nahm Jack in den Arm.  
  
"Komm, komm mit! Du bist ja eiskalt. Komm Jack!"  
  
Sinthia wusste wie Jack jetzt zu mute war, sie hatte auch früh ihre Eltern verloren. Ihr war bewusst gewesen, dass Jack sich dagegen wehren würde, sich nun von seiner Mutter zu trennen, doch sie drängte ihn so lange bis er schließlich nachgab und mit zu seiner Tante ins Haus ging.  
  
Jack heulte drei Tage lang durch. Oft ohne, dass es jemand sah. Bis zu dem Tag an welchem ronja beerdigt wurde. Seit diesem tag hatte Jack mit keinem mehr ein Wort gewechselt.  
  
Jeden Abend saß er am Strand und sah hinauf zu den Sternen. Schon oft hatte er daran gedacht selber mit seinem Leben abzuschließen- doch in solchen Momenten, redete er mit Ronja, auch wenn er keine Antwort bekam- danach fühlte er sich besser....  
  
Hm nun ja...... Chap 3- was soll ich sagen- hoffe war net sooo unübersichtlich *g* Tja- traurig- tragisch- armer Jack---- doch bald---- aber bald----! Ich hasse es eigentlich so etwas zu schreiben so was trauriges.......... am schlimmsten is wenn dann noch einer stirbt.... hoffe, ihr mochtet es! War mein erstes tragedyChap *g*  
  
Ok Bis bald your Mimmy 


	4. Asti !

Disclaimer: Nix is mir !  
  
@ Megchen. Danke fürs Review! Mir tut Jack auch leid... tjaja....  
  
Chap 4  
  
Zwei Jahre Später......  
  
Angelo Norrington lebte nun schon seit einiger Zeit auf Port Royal, er hatte schon eine Menge gelernt, vor allem wie man an eine Beförderung kommen konnte.....- durch pures Schleimen- und dass hatte er schon immer gut gekonnt.  
  
So kam es, dass er in der nächsten Zeit zu einem Leutnant ernannt werden würde- das gefiel ihm natürlich- er würde Macht über viele andere Personen haben- ja, nie wieder würde er helfen müssen das Deck zu säubern oder sonstige niedere Aufgaben zu erledigen....  
  
Doch manchmal- manchmal bekam er Heimweh- nach seiner Mutter, seinem Lehrer und noch vielen anderen Menschen die er gerne hatte.  
  
Hier in Port Royal war es gefährlich, überall waren Piratennester, welche es zu vernichten galt.  
  
An einem Tag im Sommer letzten Jahres, hatten Piraten die Festung überfallen, bei dieser Plünderei waren etliche Menschen ums Leben gekommen, darunter auch ein Freund von Angelo.  
  
Er hatte an noch genau dem selben Tag gelobt, dass er alle diese üblen, zügellosen Kreaturen ausrotten würde.  
  
In England....  
  
Wiedereinmal saß Jack ganz alleine, von aller Welt verlassen, am Strand.  
  
Die wärmenden Strahlen der Sonne drangen durch seine Kleidung hindurch, jedoch hatte noch nichts und niemand es vermocht, Jacks innere Kälte zu erwärmen.  
  
Sinthia Sparrow sorgte sich um ihn.  
  
Zwei Jahre! Zwei Jahre lang hatte Jack mit niemandem geredet, er hatte nicht einmal auch nur den Hauch einer Reaktion gezeigt, sein Blick war immer starr weder weinen, noch lachen, noch sonst ein Laut war aus seiner Kehle gedrungen.  
  
Was- und ob er überhaupt etwas aß, wusste sie nicht, egal was sie ihm bereitete, alles nahm er mit in seine Kammer- welche immer abgeschlossen war.  
  
Oft passierte es, dass Jack Nachts nicht nach Hause kam. Dann wusste sie nicht wo er war, jedoch stand er dann morgens meist mit einer gewaltigen Fahne vor ihr.  
  
Doch an einem Tag sollte sich alles ändern.......  
  
Der Morgen war noch jung und der Tau auf den Blättern frisch, Jack hatte am Strand unter dem weiten Meer der Sterne geschlafen, doch als er aufwachte traute er seinen Augen nicht.......  
  
So lange hatte er auf diesen Moment gewartet- so lange hatte er gehofft dass es endlich passieren würde- und heute sollte der Tag sein, an dem das Warten ein Ende haben würde.....  
  
Jack stand auf und rannte los, so schnell er konnte........  
  
Als er im Hafen angekommen war, blieb ihm fast der Atem stehen.  
  
Das war gewaltig, etwas so schönes, mächtiges, hatte er noch nie zuvor gesehen. Er hätte nie gedacht dass ein Schiff auch so etwas wie eine Ausstrahlung haben konnte--- doch dieses Schiff.... es war wundervoll ! Da er den Namen des Schiffes erfahren wollte- ging er am Steg entlang Richtung achtern.  
  
In großen weisen Buchstaben , von welchen allerdings schon etwas die Farbe abblätterte war zu lesen: ASTI .  
  
"Asti?", dachte Jack.  
  
- Nein Asti war doch nun wirklich nicht der richtige Name für dieses mächtige, schöne.........ja- er fand zwar auf anhieb auch keinen besseren Namen, aber er wusste das Asti einfach nur bescheuert klang.  
  
Langsam, und sich das Schiff bis ins Detail genau ansehend, schlenderte Jack daran vorbei.  
  
Dieser Dreimaster war dass, was für ihn Freiheit bedeuten konnte. Lange stand Jack einfach nur da und bewunderte dieses Schiff- er sah sich eingehend die Bugzier an.  
  
Sie zeigte eine Frau, eine Frau die in ihrer ausgestreckten Hand eine Perle hielt......  
  
"Ja, das ist es, du bist eine Perle, eine schwarze Perle!.....", sagte Jack laut zu sich selbst und natürlich auch zur Asti.  
  
Dann erschrak Jack über sich selber, er hatte gesprochen, nach so langer Zeit. Dieses Schiff strahlte solch ein Flair aus, dass es sogar vermochte sein Eis zu brechen.......  
  
Jack war sich sicher, dass es ein Piratenschiff war. Nur leider konnte er keinen der Mannschaft sehen....  
  
Zum ersten mal nach dem Tod seiner Mutter fühlte Jack wieder so etwas wie Freude. Schnell rannte er los in das kleine Häuschen, wo er mit seiner Tante lebte.  
  
Als er dort völlig außer Puste angekommen war, stand Sinthia draußen in ihrem Garten.......  
  
"Tante, sie sind da! Da ist ein Schiff im Hafen. Ein Piratenschiff! Es ist wunderschön, komm mit, ich zeig es dir!", freudig strahlend und mit glänzenden Augen erzählte Jack Sinthia von der Asti.  
  
Miss Sparrow war froh und dankbar dafür, dass Jack endlich wieder sprach. Natürlich willigte sie ein dass Schiff anzusehen.  
  
Ihr war etwas mulmig zu mute- Piraten waren schließlich keine Schmusehäschen und zimperlich waren sie auch nicht. Noch hatten sie ja hier in Brizville nichts verbotenes getan- aber was nicht war konnte ja noch werden.....  
  
Seit England koloniale Macht hatte, wurde es in den Gewässern vor der Küste hier so schlecht bewacht, dass es sich die Piraten erlauben konnten eine Weile in der Nähe der Stadt zu ankern.  
  
Als Sinthia vor dem Schiff stand, verstand sie Jacks Euphorie. Es war unglaublich schön- zwar schon etwas älter aber...  
  
Plötzlich sprach eine tiefe Stimme:" Ja, ihr Leute, staunt nur, die Asti ist etwas ganz besonderes!"  
  
Ein Mann etwa 40 Jahre alt, mit einer zerrissenen schwarzen Hose, einer Augenklappe und einem blauen Tuch um den Kopf war hinter Jack und Sinthia getreten...........  
  
" Soll ich euch mal an Deck herum führen?", fragte er freundlich.  
  
Sofort nickte Jack heftig.  
  
Jack war fasziniert von der vollen Schönheit des Schiffes- ja, auf diesem Schiff wollte er segeln- dass wäre traumhaft........  
  
Auch Sinthia fand die Asti nicht schlecht, doch noch viel besser gefiel ihr Captain Jason Bridge! Hach- dieser Mann war.....unbeschreiblich er war so männlich und doch irgendwie auf eine seltsame weise zärtlich......  
  
Ok- das wars-tihi- mal sehen was noch so alles mit dem Genere passieren kann *g* Cu Mimmy 


	5. Dream!

Disclaimer: Nix is mir !!!!!  
  
Sorry- hat lange gedauert aber wir Westerwälder haben traumhaftes Ski- + Snowboardwetter..... *g*  
  
Ok...@ Megchen.... Danke fürs Review ! Schön dass dir die Asti-Beschreibung gefallen hat! Ach und wegen Sinthia..... Liebe auf den ersten Blick !?!?  
  
Chap 5  
  
Nach ihrem Rundgang, begleitete Captain Bridge Sinthia und Jack von Deck.  
  
Als sie an Land waren, betrachtete sich Jack noch einmal das Schiff- er fühlte sich hingezogen zu der Asti und wollte gar nicht mehr nach Hause.  
  
Sinthia drängte Jack jedoch dazu, sich nun auf den Heimweg zu begeben. Doch vorher, hatte sie es nicht versäumt zu fragen, wie lange die Piraten in Brizville zu ankern gedachten.  
  
Jason Bridge zog die Augenbrauen hoch....." Nunja, das wissen wir selbst noch nicht so genau!"  
  
Er machte eine kurze Pause, bevor er verschmitzt fragte, warum es Miss Sparrow interessierte.  
  
Daraufhin wurde Sinthia etwas rot und als Jack keck meinte, dass seine Tante keinen Mann hätte, aber dringend einen bräuchte, wäre sie am liebsten im Erdboden versunken.....  
  
Am nächsten Tag......  
  
Der Mond war noch nicht untergegangen und die Sonne noch nicht richtig auf, doch das störte Jack überhaupt nicht, seelenruhig saß er da am Landungssteg.....  
  
"Moin Junge, schon so früh auf den Beinen?", fragte Bridge, welcher von hinten an Jack getreten war. Dieser wusste nicht wie er reagieren sollte, zu erst war er schüchtern und erwiderte überhaupt nichts.  
  
Doch als sich der Captain neben ihn auf den Steg fallen lies, wusste Jack, dass dies vielleicht ein entscheidender Tag für ihn werden würde......  
  
Darum beschloss er direkt mit dem Piraten über seinen Traum zu reden....  
  
Bridge hatte Jack vom ersten Moment an gemocht, er hatte gespürt, dass der Junge eine Beziehung zu dem Schiff hatte- ohne es richtig zu kennen......  
  
Aufmerksam hörte er dem kleinen schwarzhaarigen Kerlchen zu. Er fand es interessant- die Geschichte wiederholte sich--- genauso war er damals an Bord der Asti gekommen....  
  
Als Jack ausgeredet hatte und Bridge mit feurigen-glänzenden Augen ansah, überlegte dieser eine Weile....  
  
"Geh heim Kleiner......!", antwortete er dann trocken.  
  
Traurig stand Jack auf und machte sich auf den Weg. Er hatte sich soviel erhofft, endlich war ein Piratenschiff gekommen- aber er würde nicht mit an Bord gehen.  
  
Am liebsten wäre er auf der Stelle tot umgefallen, sein Leben hatte doch sowieso keinen Sinn.....  
  
Jack war schon einiges entfernt als er die Stimme von Bridge in der Ferne vernahm: "....und Sparrow! Komm heute Abend mit deinen gepackten Sache an Bord!"  
  
Ungläubig schaute Jack noch einmal zu dem Mann. Jason nickte nur und lächelte verschmitzt.  
  
"Jah! Ja ja jaaaaaaaaa!"  
  
Er durfte mit- tatsächlich er! Jack machte einen Salto, rannte die Straße endlang, ins Haus hinein, rauf zum Schlafzimmer seiner Tante, welche er mit seinen Freudenschreien schnell geweckt hatte.....  
  
Sinthia freute sich für Jack- aber auch für sich selber, denn sie würde Jack begleiten und bei dieser Gelegenheit würde sie jemand ganz bestimmten auch wiedersehen....  
  
Während er sein Hab und Gut zusammenpackte, redete Jack mit Ronja. Er erzählte ihr, dass er nun Pirat sei, dass er sich freute und auch, dass er sie schrecklich vermisste......  
  
Als es zu dämmern begann, hüpfte Jack mit einer Tasche die Straße hinunter Richtung Asti.  
  
Sinthia hatte Schwierigkeiten ihm zu folgen.  
  
"Joho joho- a pirates life for me!!!!!!!!", freudig sang Jack jenes Lied, welches er mal irgendwann irgendwo aufgegabelt hatte.......  
  
Während Jason sich dazu entschieden hatte, in den nächsten zwei Tagen irgendwann Brizville zu verlassen, hatte Wolfgang Schuth , ein anderer Pirat, Jack und Sinthia auf Deck gebeten......  
  
Wolfgang war etwas seltsam wie Jack sofort bemerkte....  
  
Er trug einen feinen Anzug, hatte glatt gekämmte Haare und sah aus wie ein Skelett....... Irgendwie war er Jack unheimlich........  
  
Doch zum Glück tauchte bald Captain Bridge auf.  
  
Er redete noch eine Weile mit den beiden Sparrows und lud die beiden anschließend in eine Kneipe ein wo dann der Abend sehr lange wurde............  
  
Ok- hoffe euch hat et gefallen. Hoffe, dat ich mal jetzt wieder schneller wat auf die Reihe bekomme--- vor lauter Pony und Ski........ Ok bis denne mal Mimmy ! 


	6. The caribbean fight !

Disclaimer: Net mir!  
  
Chap 6  
  
Am nächsten Tag waren alle Männer der Asti damit beschäftigt Proviant an Bord zu holen- auch Jack musste schon kräftig mithelfen.  
  
Er sah das Bridge den ganzen Tag nur verhandelte und feilschte, währen sich die anderen abrackerten! So hätte er sich das nicht vorgestellt- doch- er würde kein kleiner Matrose bleiben- nein- er würde eines Tages ein Schiff besitzen- und das Sagen über unzählige Männer haben!  
  
Ja, genauso würde es werden !  
  
................................................  
  
Als es dann Abend wurde und die Asti zum Auslaufen bereit war, blickten zwei Augen wehmütig gen Himmel.  
  
„So hier endet es nun...Mutsch, nichts wird mehr so sein wie es früher war, ich hoffe du denkst ab und an mal an mich!"  
  
Tränen stiegen Jack in die Augen als ein kleiner Stern im weiten Sternenmeer für einen winzigen Moment ganz besonders hell zu strahlen schien.  
  
Sofort wischte sich Jack seine Tränen von den Wangen als er bemerkte, dass Captain Bridge und Sinthia hinter ihn getreten waren.  
  
„ Oh, Jack, mein lieber Kleiner, nun ist es also Zeit für uns Adieu zu sagen!", feste drückte Mrs. Sparrow Jack an sich.  
  
„Ich hab dich lieb Jack ! Vergiss mich nicht ja?!" „Wie könnte ich dich je vergessen ! Machs gut Tante!"  
  
Nach einer lagen Umarmung ging Sinthia von Bord. Vom Kai aus konnte sie bewundern wie die Asti langsam in Richtung Süden davon glitt..................  
  
Etwa ½ Jahr später........  
  
Die Asti hatte eine ganze Weile damit verbracht im Handelsdreieck zwischen Europa, Afrika und den amerikanischen Kolonien zu segeln.......doch als dies Captain Jason Bridge zu langweilig wurde, lies er Kurs auf New Providence nehmen....  
  
Zu dumm nur, dass in den Karibischen Gewässern auch viele andere Piraten verkehrten, so z.B. auch Sir Thomas Morgan.  
  
Als ihm mit Friedensschluss zwischen Frankreich und England die Legitimation zur Piraterie entzogen worden war, entschloss er sich dazu nun auf eigene Rechnung zu arbeiten.  
  
Und mit genau diesem Sir Thomas Morgan befand sich die Asti nun im Gefecht.........  
  
Jack hatte in den 6 Monaten, die er nun auf der Asti verbracht hatte, schon einiges gelernt und schlug sich tapfer. Er kämpfte auf dem achter Deck doch kaum hatte er den einen Piraten erledigt, griff der Nächste ihn an.  
  
Jason hatte registriert dass seine Mannschaft, sowie sein Schiff, schwächer war als dass seines Gegners. Sie würden diese Schlacht verlieren--- aber ergeben würde er sich nicht--- nie und nimmer !  
  
Plötzlich sah er, dass Morgan mit seiner Pistole auf Jack zielte. Sofort reagierte Bridge und warf sich, um ihn zu schützen, über jenen schwarzhaarigen Jungen, welchen er ins Herz geschlossen hatte wie einen eigenen Sohn.  
  
Es knallte und wenige Augenblicke später bemerkte Jack, der nicht wusste wie ihm geschehen war, dass der Körper, der über ihm lag, ermattet war.  
  
Die gegnerischen Soldaten nahmen die Lebenden der Asti gefangen, dann gab Morgan den Befehl die schwerbeschädigte Asti aufs Meer zu schicken----sie in die Luft zu jagen, würde nur Pulver kosten.  
  
Sie würde, so war sich Morgan sicher, so oder so sinken—und wenn nicht, wäre ihm dass auch reichlich egal.  
  
Stunden vergingen. Die Asti hatte sich noch über Wasser halten können, sie war aber dennoch nur noch ein Jammerbild ihrer selbst.  
  
Schwer gezeichnet vom Kampf war auch Jack. Lange hatte er gewartet, um sicher zu gehen das Morgan nicht mehr in der Nähe war.  
  
Die feindlichen Soldaten hatten die Toten an Deck der Asti liegen gelassen- so auch Captain Bridge—und dadurch war Jack nicht entdeckt worden.  
  
Er krabbelte unter dem leblosen Körper hervor und schaute sich um.  
  
Morgan war wohl längst über alle Berge. Doch bei dem Anblick der sich Jack nun bot wurde er traurig- nicht nur wegen der vielen Verlorenen Freunde, die den Kampf nicht überstanden hatten--- nein--- auch wegen der Asti.... sie war zerschossen, total hinüber und das einst so stolze Schiff wirkte nun nur noch alt. Gerade gut genug dafür um es als Brennholz zu verwerten.  
  
An diesem Abend schwor Jack dass er sich rächen würde! Er würde die Asti wieder aufbauen lassen- koste es was es wolle, noch schöner und mächtiger als sie jemals gewesen war .  
  
Er würde, vorrausgesetzt er schaffte es an lebend an Land zu kommen, eine Mannschaft suchen und dann der jüngste Captain der 7 Weltmeere werden .  
  
Jack dachte nach. Captain Jack Sparrow! Das klang einfach wundervoll wie er fand. Er würde Morgan kriegen und dann .....würde er mit diesem kurzen Prozess machen.  
  
Dies waren seine Pläne für die nähere Zukunft... sofern er die noch erleben würde...... ganz allein auf der Asti......  
  
So.... die verlorene FF ist zurückgekehrt ! Ich werde sie zu Ende bringen versprochen.... sogar ziemlich Bald......ggg 


	7. Ein Neuanfang

Disclaimer: Net mir !

Chap 7

manu- Vielen lieben dank für dein Review !

Tage vergingen, das Blut derer, die jene Schlacht gegen Morgan nicht überlebt hatten, war schon längst auf den Planken getrocknet. Ein widerlicher Gestank hatte sich auf dem Schiff ausgebreitet.

Jack stand am Steuerrad der Asti, er konnte nicht mehr. Ihm war das Essen und Trinken ausgegangen und anscheinend hatte er sich verfahren.

Alles schien verloren für ihn.

Er ging mit letzten Kräften über das Deck und wusste sich keinen Ausweg mehr, als er an Wolfgangs Leichnamen angekommen war, entdeckte er etwas......

Schnell hatte Jack die noch geladene Pistole aus der Schärpe gezogen. Er betrachtete sich genauestens dieses verbogene Stück Eisen, welches vermochte über Leben und Tod zu entscheiden.

Wenig später hatte er einen Entschluss gefasst: Wenn er bis Sonnenuntergang kein Land in Sicht hätte würde er sich selbst das Leben nehmen...bevor er verdurstete oder verhungerte.

Ein sauberer Schuss durch den Kopf war seiner Meinung nach, in dieser Situation die humanste Lösung.

Schnell kam die Dämmerung und noch immer sah Jack weit und breit nur Wasser.

Noch einmal schlenderte Jack über das Deck. Die Planken welche er schon so oft geputzt hatte, die Tappen an welchen er so oft hinaufgeklettert war, die Segel welche er so manches mal gehisst hatte- alles, alles betrachte er sich nun.

Langsam kletterte er in den Ausguck und sah sich um- blau, alles um ihn herum war blau- wie sehr er diese Farbe nun hasste!

Jack schloss die Augen, entsicherte die Pistole und............................................................................ drückte ab.

Doch kein Knall war zu hören gewesen.

Jack lebte!

Er probierte es weiter, doch jedes Mal ertönte nur ein ´klick´. Fluchend und den Tränen nahe, warf er die Pistole einfach über Bord.

Nun würde er sich seinem Schicksal ergeben müssen.— War dies jetzt etwa das Ende von ihm- von Jack Sparrow, wo er doch noch soviel vorhatte ?

Anscheinend sollte es so sein. Jack setzte sich und wartete zwei weitere Tage auf den Tod. Er hatte sich nicht von der Stelle gerührt. Oftmals war er kurz vor einer gnädigen Ohnmacht gestanden, welche ihm aber doch vergönnt blieb.

Plötzlich hörte der Pirat etwas, er konnte es zuerst nicht so genau einordnen- doch dann wurde Jack klar, dass es Glocken waren.

Nicht sicher ob seine Füße ihn noch halten konnten, stellte er sich vorsichtig auf und hielt sich dabei am Rand des Ausgucks fest.

Jack blickte hinaus aufs Meer- wieder nichts! Hatte er nun etwa auch noch Wahnvorstellungen? – Nein – da, da war doch schon wieder ein läuten aus der Ferne.

Eine Schiffsglocke war das nicht. Er kniff die Augen zusammen, um sie sich dann ungläubig auszuwischen!

Konnte das sein? Land war in Sicht gekommen. Er hatte es tatsächlich geschafft! Wenn er nicht so schwach gewesen wäre, hätte er ein Freudentänzchen aufgeführt- doch so belies er es bei einem leichten Grinsen.

Wenige Stunden später lag die Asti dann in New Providence vor Anker.

Jack hatte es gerade noch so geschafft vom Ausguck hinunter zu klettern, als er bemerkte, das ein anderes Schiff auf ihn zuhielt.

Die Piraten an Bord dieses Schiffs, mit dem Namen Violencia, waren ihm aber freundlich gesinnt. Mit Enterhaken waren sie auf die Asti übergesetzt, um Jack zu helfen das Schiff zum stehen zu bringen.

Jack war erstaunt gewesen darüber, warum hatten die Männer das getan? Wie er später von einem der Leute erfuhr, war Sir Thomas Morgan vor nicht allzu langer Zeit ebenfalls in New Providence im Hafen gelegen und so wie es aussah, hatte er die Überlebenden von der Mannschaft der Asti an einen Sklavenhändler verkauft.

Doch einer von ihnen hatte entkommen können- Phil Nando- er war einer von jenen, welche zur Piraterie gezwungen worden waren, aber eigentlich war er Jack immer sympathisch gewesen.

Dieser Phil Nando hatte die Geschichte der Asti dem berüchtigsten Barkeeper der Insel erzählt—und was dieser wusste, wussten auch schnell alle Anderen.

Als die Asti dann in Sicht gekommen war, hatte Phil die Mannschaft der Violencia darum gebeten, sein ehemaliges Schiff an Land zu holen- und da die Piraten an einen Gewinn dachten- indem sie dass schwerbeschädigte Schiff wieder aufbauen würden, willigten sie ein.

Als etliche Wochen vergangen waren, und Jack wieder zu Kräften gekommen war, ging er zu den Kais und stellte fest, das die Asti nun ganz anders aussah.

Das Schiff war repariert! Wer hatte das veranlasst? Und Warum?

„Sparrow- die Asti ist beinahe wieder zum Auslaufen bereit- ihr müsst eine Crew suchen---und einen neuen Namen für das Schiff finden!", meinte Nando der hinter Jack getreten war.

„Ich danke euch Phil. Werdet ihr mit an Bord gehen?"

„ Wenn ihr es wünscht Captain Sparrow, dann würde ich das furchtbar gerne tun!"

Jack war ein Schauer über den Rücken gelaufen ´CAPTAIN Sparrow´, das war ja besser als er es jemals zu träumen gewagt hatte. Er allein hatte die Macht über ein großes, mächtiges, wundervolles Schiff.

Er hatte sich ebenso gefreut, als er hörte, dass Nando mit an Bord gehen würde. Denn dieser war ein fähiger Mann.

Es dauerte nicht lange, da hatte Jack eine, aus etwa 40 Leuten bestehende Crew hinter sich. Er entschloss sich dazu den ältesten und erfahrensten Seemann als seinen ersten Maat auszuwählen.

Dies erwies sich als schwierig- denn es würden ausschließlich junge Männer mit an Bord gehen!

Doch schließlich fand er jemanden.

Mit seinen 34 Jahren war Geoffrey Ron Barbossa schon um einiges älter als der 17 jährige Captain Jack, so wurde er zum ersten Maat ernannt.

Alles lief wie am Schnürchen.......

Die Mannschaft verstand sich glänzend und bald hatte Jack einen neuen Namen für das Schiff gefunden: ´Black Pearl´. Er liebte dieses Schiff, er liebte diese Freiheit aber am meisten liebte er seinen Titel: Captain Sparrow!

Kontinuierlich versuchte Jack die Position von Morgan heraus zu finden, was ihm an einem sonnigen Tag dann auch endlich gelang.......................

So ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen ( sofern es einer gelesen hat)! Ich verspreche euch, dass ich diese Fanfiction- wie alle meine Fanfictions zu Ende bringen werde. Auch wenn es alles seine Zeit dauert. g Ich hoffe ihr seid mir net allzu böse wenn es mal etwas länger dauert ! Aber ich denke, dass es hier jetzt recht schnell gehen wird....also vielleicht sogar schon morgen aber spätestens Dienstag.....


	8. Sagenumwobene Beute

Disclaimer: Net mir !

Chap 8

Jack freute sich, er hatte ihn, nun würde er sich an dem großen Sir Thomas Morgan rächen.

Auf der Black Pearl waren längst alle Kanonen klar zum Gefecht, als man auf dem gegnerischen Schiff bemerkte, dass sie anwesend war.

„Feuer!", brüllte Jack und prompt wurde geschossen. Dadurch, dass Morgans Mannschaft unvorbereitet war, konnte die Pearl Mannschaft sie schnell überwältigen.

Da stand er, einer der berühmtesten Piraten dieser Zeit, Jack stand ihm mit gezücktem Revolver gegenüber.

Der Pirat genoss es, seine Finger an den Abzug zu legen, abzudrücken und Morgan zu Boden gehen zu sehn.

Nun hörte er, wie Barbossa den Befehl dazu gab, das feindliche Schiff nach Schätzen zu durch suchen.

Weder Gold, noch Silber noch Gewürze waren an Bord. An Beute hatte Morgans Schiff anscheinend nichts zu bieten.

Doch als Christian Flackerer mit einem zusammengefalteten, schon vergilbten Stück Papier aus der Kapitänskajüte trat, um diesen Zettel Captain Sparrow zu übergeben, dieser ihn öffnete und hocherfreut zu sein schien, wurde den Pearl Piraten bewusst, dass es vielleicht, doch etwas auf diesem Schiff gab, was ihnen dazu verhelfen könnte, Reichtümer an sich zu nehmen.

Jack hatte alles um sich herum vergessen! Schnell lies er anordnen den nächsten Hafen---

Den nächsten für Piraten sicheren Hafen anzusteuern! So landeten sie schließlich auf Tortuga!

Tortuga, das sagenumwobene Piratenparadies! Als die Pearl vor Anker lag, wurden die Boote zu Wasser gelassen, und die Seeräuber gingen an Land.

Angekommen in einer der zahlreichen Tavernen, lies Jack seinen Männern erst einmal eine Runde Rum spendieren, bevor er verkündete, das die Piratenmeute nach einem Schatz suchen würde...

Dem Schatz der laut einer Sage von Cortesz selbst verflucht worden sei ,--- jenem Schatz verborgen auf der Isla de Muerta, welche nicht gefunden werden konnte... es sei denn man wusste wo sie lag...

Und das wusste Jack... dank jenem Kompass welchen man aus Morgans Kabine geholt hatte...

Dieser Kompass welcher noch nicht einmal nach Norden zeigte, welchen Jack sogar beinahe schon über Bord geworfen hätte, würde für die Piraten der Schlüssel zu den unglaublichen Reichtümern werden, welche, seit Menschen gedenken im innern der Erde...in einer Höhle...bewacht vom Herrn der Schatten aufgehoben wurden...

Doch bis dahin war es eine lange und beschwerliche Reise... deshalb versuchte sich Jack seinen Aufenthalt in Tortuga so schön wie möglich zu gestalten...

Zum Beispiel verbrachte er eine nacht mit Scarlett, eine hure, welcher er ewige Treue schwor... doch dieser schwur hielt nicht lange an...

Nunja... solange bis Jack Giselle kennen lernte, ebenfalls eine Hure... mit welcher er das tat wonach ihm verlangte...

Doch wenige Zeit später, wurde es ernst, nachdem die Pearl beladen war, das nicht mal mehr eine Maus auf sie drauf gepasst hätte, segelte die Mannschaft um Captain Sparrow gen Isla de Muerta...


End file.
